Team Sibuna
by Mhmmm.ChaCha Chicken Potpie
Summary: After finding Ally the gang move to England and stuff goes wild.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**At Anubis house two months later**_

_**Eddie's P.O.V**_

Eddie: They are supposed to be here by now.

Patricia: Eddie they will be here.

_**Like right on cue they walked right in the door and put their stuff down.**_

Team Austin: Hello Anubis

Anubis House: Hello Austin Moon, Ally Dawson and friends.

Dez: They do not know me. *runs off crying*

Trish: Oh Dezicakes. *runs off after him*

Austin: You will get use to that he is like that all the time.

Anubis House: Oh, boy this is going to be a long couple of months is it?

Austin & Ally: Yes, it will be a couple of months. Yes, it sure will.

_**I walk out with Patricia and go to my room and say to her "this will really be the longest couple of months of my life"**_

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

Anubis House: Oh brother.

Mara: I'm so glad to meet you guys. But this is my last year here so sadly I won't know you guys well.

Austin: Well you have like 4 months left. And you can basically look me up on the internet.

Mara: You're right.

Jerome: I'm sad that you are leaving honey.

Mara: This is like Mick leaving me but this time the girl is leaving and not the boy.

Jerome: Well maybe I can find a way to let you stay. Where are you leaving to though?

Mara: I'm going to America.

Jerome: Do you want to take me?

Mara: I would love to. But you would have to pay for your own plane ticket.

Jerome: Why does love cost so much. *walks out*

Austin: Well I'm going to go unpack. Bye! *walks out*

_**I walk down the hallway and find my room I open it to see my cousin Eddie and his girlfriend Patricia making out.**_

_**I sneak over to them and then**_

Austin: How can a guy like you get with a girl like that?

_**They scream and Eddie looks like he almost wet himself and Patricia is staring at him with a wtf look.**_

Eddie: Dude you almost scared the pee out of me.

Austin: I can see that.

_**Patricia rolls her eyes.**_

Austin: Hey don't be rolling your eyes around me. Yea Eddie told me everything about you rolling your eyes and that shit gets on my nerves so don't do that. Okay?

_**She rolls her eyes then I grab her arm.**_

Austin: I hope you still remember I am still part alien and I can rip your arm off right now.

_**She is about to roll her eyes then I get a tighter grip then she doesn't roll her eyes.**_

Patricia: Ok ok I'm sorry.

Austin: It's ok now give Austin Moon a hug. *they hug* I'm sorry I hurt your arm but that rolling with the eyes gets on my nerves.

Eddie: Whoa that is weird.

Austin: Jealous?

Eddie: No.

Patricia: *Laughs* Ok see you guys later.

Austin & Eddie: Bye.

Austin: Remember the eyes.

Patricia: I will.

_**She walks out then I start un-packing.**_

Eddie: You guys would totally be a good couple.

Austin: Its weird coming from your mouth since you're her boyfriend.

Eddie: No I'm serious you can change her.

Austin: Why are we talking about this?

Eddie: Cause if you date Patricia and I date Ally we can make them both change.

Austin: You date Ally. My Ally. Not going to happen.

Eddie: Well you should see what you Ally is doing outside.*points to the window*


	2. Chapter 1 Moving in and Causing Problem

_**Eddie's P.O.V**_

Eddie: They are supposed to be here by now.

Patricia: Eddie they will be here.

_**Like right on cue they walked right in the door and put their stuff down.**_

Team Austin: Hello Anubis

Anubis House: Hello Austin Moon, Ally Dawson and friends.

Dez: They do not know me. *runs off crying*

Trish: Oh Dezicakes. *runs off after him*

Austin: You will get use to that he is like that all the time.

Anubis House: Oh, boy this is going to be a long couple of months is it?

Austin & Ally: Yes, it will be a couple of months. Yes, it sure will.

_**I walk out with Patricia and go to my room and say to her "this will really be the longest couple of months of my life"**_

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

Anubis House: Oh brother.

Mara: I'm so glad to meet you guys. But this is my last year here so sadly I won't know you guys well.

Austin: Well you have like 4 months left. And you can basically look me up on the internet.

Mara: You're right.

Jerome: I'm sad that you are leaving honey.

Mara: This is like Mick leaving me but this time the girl is leaving and not the boy.

Jerome: Well maybe I can find a way to let you stay. Where are you leaving to though?

Mara: I'm going to America.

Jerome: Do you want to take me?

Mara: I would love to. But you would have to pay for your own plane ticket.

Jerome: Why does love cost so much. *walks out*

Austin: Well I'm going to go unpack. Bye! *walks out*

_**I walk down the hallway and find my room I open it to see my cousin Eddie and his girlfriend Patricia making out.**_

_**I sneak over to them and then**_

Austin: How can a guy like you get with a girl like that?

_**They scream and Eddie looks like he almost wet himself and Patricia is staring at him with a wtf look.**_

Eddie: Dude you almost scared the pee out of me.

Austin: I can see that.

_**Patricia rolls her eyes.**_

Austin: Hey don't be rolling your eyes around me. Yea Eddie told me everything about you rolling your eyes and that shit gets on my nerves so don't do that. Okay?

_**She rolls her eyes then I grab her arm.**_

Austin: I hope you still remember I am still part alien and I can rip your arm off right now.

_**She is about to roll her eyes then I get a tighter grip then she doesn't roll her eyes.**_

Patricia: Ok ok I'm sorry.

Austin: It's ok now give Austin Moon a hug. *they hug* I'm sorry I hurt your arm but that rolling with the eyes gets on my nerves.

Eddie: Whoa that is weird.

Austin: Jealous?

Eddie: No.

Patricia: *Laughs* Ok see you guys later.

Austin & Eddie: Bye.

Austin: Remember the eyes.

Patricia: I will.

_**She walks out then I start un-packing.**_

Eddie: You guys would totally be a good couple.

Austin: Its weird coming from your mouth since you're her boyfriend.

Eddie: No I'm serious you can change her.

Austin: Why are we talking about this?

Eddie: Cause if you date Patricia and I date Ally we can make them both change.

Austin: You date Ally. My Ally. Not going to happen.

Eddie: Well you should see what you Ally is doing outside.*points to the window*

_**I get up and see what he is talking about. Then I gasp she is making out with…. Wait who is that…. OMFG IT'S ELLIOT WHEN DID HE COME BACK. WHAT THJE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE? Oh man.**_

_**I rush down stairs then go outside.**_

_**Then I see them in action.**_

Austin: Ally it's like our first day and you are already making out with someone other than yours truly.

_**Ally pulls away from Elliot.**_

Ally: Austin it's not what it looks like.

Austin: Yes it is. *gets angry*

_**Something is happening I never been this angry before I've been cheated on and lied to. Then I started glowing then my hand went up then something shot Elliot and it came out of my hand. Then Elliot disappeared into the air.**_

Ally: Austin what did you do?!

Austin: I don't know but I know what I'm going to do next.

Ally: What is it?

Austin: *starts crying* I'm breaking up with you. *walks off*

Eddie: That's odd because me and Austin were about to have a bet.

Ally: About what?  
Eddie: That I have to date you and he dates Patricia. So that we can make you both change.

Ally: Well then. When do we eat?  
Eddie: Soon.

_**Eddie's P.O.V**_

Ally: Can I sit by you?  
Eddie: Wait does that mean me and you can you know?  
Ally: Well soon. But first I have to figure out what happened to Elliot.

Eddie: Oh he's dead. Gone. Dust.

Ally: That's sad.

Eddie: Yea. Well see you later.

_**I walk off then I go up to Patricia's room and see her and Austin talking.**_

Austin & Patricia: Hey.

Eddie: Can I speak to you Patricia.

Patricia: No I need to speak to you.

Eddie: Ok why?

Austin: You have been dumped.

Eddie: Say what?

Austin: You see moments ago me and Patricia-

Patricia: It's better coming from me you see moments ago me and Austin were talking and stuff then we saw you and Ally talking. Then I told Austin that you and Ally are perfect for each other then he said that's what you said about me and him. Then I smiled and laughed then I kind of kissed him-

Eddie: Awe WHAT!

Patricia: On the cheek.

Eddie: Oh well why would I care.

_**Ally comes up the stairs. She is about to walk in to Patricia's room cause she is rooming with her. Then I grab her and kiss her for a long period of time then she pulls away and smacks me.**_

Ally: Not yeeeet*sees Austin sitting by Patricia.*

Austin: Well see you two at dinner.

Ally: There are three of us here.

_**Austin just walks past Ally.**_

Patricia: Dang he just walked past you even if you spoke to him.

Ally: Yea.

Eddie: Well uh see you guys later.

_**I walk down stairs to see KT and Joy holding hands? Oh never mind that's Mara and Jerome.**_

_**I was scared there for a second.**_

Eddie: What's up you two love birds?

Mara: Holding hands.

Jerome: You're stating the obvious.

Mara: Well he asked.

Eddie: This I good I need popcorn.*walks off and goes in to his room to see Austin, Dez, and Trish talking.* Hello.

Dez: Who said that? Whoever did I'm going to rape you.

Trish: Turn around Dez.

_**Dez turns around**_

Dez: Oh hey Eddie. You sounded like a girl so I said I was going to rape you.

Eddie: Your creeping me out and*voice gets higher* man I don't sound like a girl.

Dez: You do when your voice gets high.

Eddie: Shut up.

Dez: Shut doesn't go up. Prices do.

Trish: Whoa might want to shut up Eddie. Dez can say some mean stuff.

Eddie: I see. Well dinner is ready in 10 minutes.

Austin: Awesome I'm starving. Oh yea did you enjoy your kiss with my Ally?

Eddie: Yea it was nice until she smacked me. And she is not you Ally anymore you broke up with her.

Austin: No I didn't.

Eddie: Yes you did.

Austin: No I didn't

Eddie: Yes you did.

Austin: No I didn't

Eddie: Yes you did.

Austin: No I didn't

Eddie: Yes you did.

Austin: No I didn't

Eddie: Yes you did.

Austin: No I didn't

Eddie: Yes you did.

Austin: No I didn't

Eddie: Yes you did.

Austin: No I didn't

Eddie: Yes you did.

Austin: No I didn't

Eddie: Yes you did.

Austin: No I didn't all I remember is you telling me to look out the window then I couldn't remember anything after that. Then I remember you kissing Ally and then I just walked passed her.

Eddie: Oh... OHHHH the alien inside you.

Austin: Must have broken up with Ally.

Eddie: Yea. Well we have to sort these things out. But it did seem pretty real you were crying and stuff.

Austin: Yea because I don't want my first year here to go wrong. Maybe the alien has feelings just like me.

Eddie: Yea.

_**Fabian walks in with Alfie**_

Fabian: Hey you guys.

Alfie: Heyo.

Austin: Hey People that have those awesome accents.

Fabian: Funny *laughs*. So what's up?

Austin: The sky.

_**Fabian was about to respond but then Trudy said it was time for dinner.**_

_**We walk out of Eddie's room then we go into the dining room.**_

_**We all sit down.**_

Joy: So how are the two love birds?  
Mara: We are good.

Joy: I wasn't talking about you I was talking about Austin & Ally.

Ally: We are broken up.

Austin: No we are together.

Ally: You broke up with me don't you remember?

Austin: Nope.

Mara: *leans over and whispers to Ally* If you really love him you will accept that he forgot he broke up with you. So take it or leave it.

Ally: Oh yea I forgot you didn't break up with me.

Eddie: Yea sure.

Austin: Shut up Eddie before I break my foot off in your ass.

Eddie: ….

Mara: Hush MODE!

_**Everyone is quite**_

Ally: Awkward!

Eddie: Yes very awkward.

_**After that something happened someone poured milk on me. It was Eddie. After that I got up then….**_

_**I punched him in the face then I started saying stuff in alien then I said I will call one of my friends to kill you.**_

Austin:*Alien Mode* Now don't ever do that again. (**A/N:**_ In Alien Mode his voice is a whole lot deeper then it is.)_

Eddie: Ok dude I'm sorry.

Austin:*Alien mode* Sorry doesn't cut it. Death does *He then raises his arm then it starts to glow. Then out of nowhere Austin falls to the ground*

Eddie: Weird. Why did he drop to the ground?

Austin: *Human Mode* *jumps up* Why who fell to the ground?

Ally: You did.

Austin: Wait did me just change again?

Eddie: Yup you sure did.

Ally: Change? What's going on Austin?

Austin: It's a long story so I'll just sum it up. I can change from Alien to Human.

_**Everyone begins laughing.**_

Austin: That is how I don't remember breaking up with you and killing Elliot.

Ally: Oh.

Trish: You killed glue-gun boy? *laughs* Wow

Eddie: Austin and his friends. Come on follow me to my room.

_**After we walk out Eddie's friends follow**_

Eddie: Ok we wanted to ask you guys something.

Team Austin: What is up?

Fabian: The sky.

Austin: Shut your face!

Fabian: Ok I'm sorry. I do not want you going Alien on my.

Eddie: We wanted you guys to be a part of our group since we solved so many mysteries together.

Austin: Yea we did. Those 2 months were awesome then you guys had to leave 2 weeks into the 2nd month.

Eddie: Yea. We want you to join Sibuna.

Trish: What is that?

Dez: Its Anubis spelled backward duh!

Eddie: Yea he is right. And we solve mysteries.

Trish: Like Scooby Doo? Do you guys have your own van?

Eddie: Kind of like Scooby Doo and no we do not have a van.

Austin: I want in.

Ally: Me too.

Dez & Trish: I don't.

Eddie: Well ok then. Get out.

_**Dez and Trish walk out.**_

Eddie: Sibuna? *covers his eye*

Sibuna: Sibuna. *cover their eye*

Austin & Ally: Sibuna! *cover their eye*

_**Mystery P.O.V**_

_**I am going to kill Sibuna. Man that Eddie boy is kind of cute.**_

_**No wait he is cute. I hate it when I admit things! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!**_

_**I might fail. I hate it when I admit things! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!**_

_**Oh man I think I gave my identity away. **_

_**I hate it when I admit things! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!**_

_**End of P.O.V**_

_**KT's P.O.V**_

Eddie: Sibuna? *covers his eye*

Sibuna: Sibuna. *cover their eye*

Austin & Ally: Sibuna! *cover their eye*

KT: Well I have to go.

_**I leave the room then I go outside. Then I wait and wait then then there she is.**_

KT: Hey Joy.

Joy: Hey KT.

_**We hug then sit down on the steps and talk and talk.**_

Joy: Well see you tomorrow.

KT: See you. *kisses her*

Joy: What was that for? *smiling*

KT: Because I like you.

Joy: Do it again.

KT: Okay.*they have a make out session*

_**End of P.O.V**_

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

_**In Dream:**_

_**Ally: Love. Love. Love**_

_**Austin: Like like like**_

_**Ally: It's a special kind of feeling.**_

_**Austin: But not always so appealing.**_

_**Ally: All you want is to get close.**_

_**Austin: But to close is kind of gross.**_

_**Ally: Got to go for what you want.**_

_**Austin: But keeping things on a friendly level is also a good option if you want things to stay the same.**_

_**Ally: But I love you Austin!**_

_**Austin: WHAT I DON'T HEAR IS NOT TRUE. WHAT I DON'T HEAR IS NOT TRUE. WHAT I DON'T HEAR IS NOT TRUE. WHAT I DON'T HEAR IS NOT TRUE.**_

_**Ally: What?  
Austin:*Alien Mode* What I don't Hear IS NOT TRUE. *Pushes Ally against the wall.* I'm gonna Fuck you up bitch. *Kills Ally***_

_**End Dream**_

_**I woke up screaming and thinking about what happened in my dream and that can totally happen even though that most of it happened already but I don't want to kill Ally so I think have to break up with her oh man my life sucks!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Alien Mode & Cousins Move

_**Mystery P.O.V**_

_**I am going to kill Sibuna. Man that Eddie boy is kind of cute.**_

_**No wait he is cute. I hate it when I admit things! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!**_

_**I just might fail. I hate it when I admit things! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!**_

_**Oh man I think I gave my identity away. **_

_**I hate it when I admit things! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!**_

_**End of P.O.V**_

_**KT's P.O.V**_

Eddie: Sibuna? *covers his eye*

Sibuna: Sibuna. *cover their eye*

Austin & Ally: Sibuna! *cover their eye*

KT: Well I have to go.

Ally: Bye.

KT: Bye cutie.

Ally: *confused* uh

KT:*Smiles*

_**I leave the room then I go outside. Then I wait and wait then then there she is.**_

KT: Hey Joy.

Joy: Hey KT.

_**We hug then sit down on the steps and talk and talk.**_

Joy: Well see you tomorrow.

KT: See you. *kisses her*

Joy: What was that for? *smiling*

KT: Because I like you.

Joy: Do it again.

KT: Okay.*they have a make out session*

_**End of P.O.V**_

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

_**In Dream:**_

_**Ally: Love. Love. Love**_

_**Austin: Like like like**_

_**Ally: It's a special kind of feeling.**_

_**Austin: But not always so appealing.**_

_**Ally: All you want is to get close.**_

_**Austin: But to close is kind of gross.**_

_**Ally: Got to go for what you want.**_

_**Austin: But keeping things on a friendly level is also a good option if you want things to stay the same.**_

_**Ally: But I love you Austin!**_

_**Austin: WHAT I DON'T HEAR IS NOT TRUE. WHAT I DON'T HEAR IS NOT TRUE. WHAT I DON'T HEAR IS NOT TRUE. WHAT I DON'T HEAR IS NOT TRUE.**_

_**Ally: What?  
Austin:*Alien Mode* What I don't Hear IS NOT TRUE. *Pushes Ally against the wall.* I'm gonna Fuck you up bitch. *Kills Ally***_

_**End Dream**_

_**I woke up screaming and thinking about what happened in my dream and that can totally happen even though that most of it happened already but I don't want to kill Ally so I think have to break up with her oh man my life sucks!**_

_**End P.O.V**_

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

_**Who on Earth just screamed that loud? It sounded like a girly/guyish scream. It was Austin.**_

_**I get up out of bed then run down the steps then go in his room.**_

Ally: Austin?

Austin: I can't real- I don't real-. Ugh this is so hard.

Ally: Austin you're sweating so much it looks like you wet the bed.

Austin: I had this crazy dream that I killed you when I was in Alien Mode.

Ally: So you're trying to break up with me?

Austin: I don't want to. But I just don't want to put you in that kind of danger that's how much I love you.

Ally: I'm not letting you break up with me. I love you.

Austin: You know they say if you love someone set them free. (_**A/N:**__ I think it goes like that)_

_**I run out of the room crying. My life sucks!**_ (_**A/N:**_ _You and me both girl)_

_**End P.O.V**_

_**Eddie's P.O.V**_

Eddie: Why did you do that Austin so what if you would have killed her- never mind I understand completely now.

Austin:*Alien Mode* Shut up Edison Sweet. If you don't shut up I will kill you.

Eddie: Ooh shit! 

_**I run out of my room screaming then Austin chases after me. Victor comes out of his office.**_

Victor: Get to bed you two. It's not time to play tag.

Austin:*Alien Mode* Shut up Victor jr. before I kick your old ass.

Victor: You cannot speak to me that way Austin Monica moon!

Austin:*Alien Mode* what did you just say? *Austin says while he walks up the stairs*  
Victor: You cannot speak to me that way-*Austin begins to choke Victor and lifts him off the ground* Austin Monica *Austin throws him* *yells* MOOOON!

_**He just threw Victor into the Living Quarters.**_

_**Man then he walked down the stairs and finished him off. Then he went back to the room.**_

_**Maybe little Austin needs some sleep. Ha-ha.**_

Austin:*Alien Mode* what did you just say.

Eddie: Man did I just think out loud. I hate it when I do that.

Austin:*Alien Mode*Maybe little Eddie needs some sleep *cracks his knuckles* A nice good long sleep.

Eddie: We can work this out.

Austin:*AM* No we can't.

_**Ally runs down the stairs.**_

Ally: What's the all the racket?  
Austin:*AM* you were the cause of me turning back Alien Mode. Now maybe if I terminate you I will change back human and the real Austin can cry his ass to sleep.

Ally: Oh my gosh!

_**Ally runs upstairs.**_

_**Austin shoots the stairwell.**_

_**Then Ally comes falling down the stairs.**_

_**Man I need to do something but this is entertaining. Ally is trying to make Austin change back human she is dancing very oddly.**_

_**The Austin grabs her.**_

Ally: Austin I know you are in there. Please listen.

_**Austin begins to choke her. I think she is about to tell him she loves him.**_

Ally: i-I I love what you done to your hair.

Austin:*AM* *stops choking her* *sets her down* Oh thank you I have been trying to impress a girl.

Ally: Awe who?  
Austin: *AM* some girl named Patricia Williamson.

Ally: Okay then.

Austin: *AM* She is pretty has nice hair. I love her accent. *begins changing human* I like the way she smiles and the way she laughs.

And when she kissed me on the cheek. She made me feel different way different than All- *is all the way human* Hey Ally.

Ally: You didn't remember I was here?  
Austin: Nope I remember breaking up with you.

Ally: Of course you remembered the worst part of the day.

Eddie: I thought the worst part was you losing Elliot?

Ally: Shut up Eddie!

Eddie: Fine

_**I go back into my room I thought about cleaning up Victor but Trudy could do that for me.**_

_**4 Weeks Later**_

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

_**My cousin is coming. My cousin is coming!**_

_**My cousin is here right NOW!**_

Austin: Hey Ry.

Ryland: Heyo cousino.

Austin: No. Just no.

Ryland: Who needs a hug?

Ally: ME! *hugs him*

Ryland: *mouths to Austin* Cute girl alert.

Austin:*slightly Jealous* *awkwardly laughs* Ok that's enough you two. Ally can I talk to you with the "Anubis" gang.

Ally:*catches on* Yea ok.

_**After a long week of jealousy and flirting. Wait I should explain that I'm the jealous one and Ally and Ryland are flirting with each other and I can't take it. It's just like when the crappy Elliot appeared and tried to take my Ally. But I wouldn't let him. Now it's breakfast time!**_

Ryland: Hey babe. *kisses Ally on the cheek*

Ally: *confused* Hey kid.

_**Whoa. Since when does it take a guy a week to go out with a girl he doesn't know? Imma shut up because I kind of did that with Kira. But I got so mad I walked out. Because I don't want to change again. Then kill my cousin. I walked into my room and closed the door and grab my guitar and started playing the song that got me and Ally together in the first place.**_

_Austin:_

_*starts playing the guitar* _

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_Ally: And I wonder if you miss me too_

_Austin: If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

_Both: I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

_Austin: How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_Ally: I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you ooohh_

_Both: I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

_Austin: I think about you, you you you you._

Ally: Wow you still sing that song.

Austin: I sing it all the time. Because I miss you. Ally not to be rude but what do you want.

Ally: You know what I want. *Kisses him*

Ryland: *At the doorway* *clapping his hands* Good job you two good job!

Ally: What's wrong with your voice?

Austin: And your face?

_**Eddie walks in**_

Eddie: Wait it always has been like that! Up top! *tries to give Austin a high five* so you're gonna leave me hanging?

Austin: Yup. But that's not what I was gonna say cause there is something wrong with his face.

Ryland: Yea because I'm-

Eddie: A bad bitch? *laughs harder than ever* Up-top!

Austin: *high fives him* I have to admit that was pretty funny.

Ryland: NO I'M AN ALIEN FOR PETES SAKE I WAS SENT HERE BY TILLY. Opps I said too much.

Austin: Tilly is dead dude.

Ryland: Nope she isn't she set this plan up very weirdly I have to admit. She knew you would start to turn on your friends and stuff.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

Austin:

*starts playing the guitar*

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_Ally: And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

_Both: I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

_Austin: How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_Ally: I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you ooohh_

_Both: I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

Austin: I think about you, you you you you.

Ally: Wow you still sing that song.

Austin: I sing it all the time. Because I miss you. Ally not to be rude but what do you want.

Ally: You know what I want. *Kisses him*

Ryland: *At the doorway* *clapping his hands* Good job you two good job!

Ally: What's wrong with your voice?

Austin: And your face?

_**Eddie walks in**_

Eddie: Wait it always has been like that! Up top! *tries to give Austin a high five* so you're gonna leave me hanging?

Austin: Yup. But that's not what I was gonna say cause there is something wrong with his face.

Ryland: Yea because I'm-

Eddie: A bad bitch? *laughs harder than ever* Up-top!

Austin: *high fives him* I have to admit that was pretty funny.

Ryland: NO I'M AN ALIEN FOR PETES SAKE I WAS SENT HER BY TILLY. Opps I said too much.

Austin: Tilly is dead dude.

Ryland: Nope she isn't she set this plan up very weirdly I have to admit. She knew you would start to turn on your friends and stuff.

Austin: Don't you think I might have noticed it you were an alien. I mean like seriously you would have to be like me.

Ryland: Well that's because I'm not slow like you!

Austin: You might want to shut up Ryland. Because things are about to ugly. Oh wait they did when you walked through the door a couple weeks ago

Ryland: Ha-ha but I'm way stronger than you are. *Ryland lifts his hand* Say goodbye to Austin.

_**Dez randomly walks in.**_

Dez: Bye Austin. Trish and I are going to the movies.

_**Dez leaves.**_

_**Man that was so freaking random.**_

Austin: Well then.

Ryland: *The hand he lifted up starts to glow* Bye Austin! *A blue light comes out and shoots Austin out of the window* He is dead now.

Eddie: Ha-ha you are my cousin. But you are going down.

Ryland: Not unless you go down first.

Eddie: Yea I will go down first when everyone on Earth is dead.

Ryland: That can be arranged.

Eddie: Ok now I'm scared.

Ryland: You should be.

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

_**Austin could be dead now. And it's only the 5**__**th**__** week here. Man how am I gonna explain this to Dez or Austin's parents.**_

_**The front door opens than slams. **_

_**Eddie's room door slams open.**_

Ryland: I freaking killed you.

Austin: *AM* You think that tiny little blast could have killed me? Oh you were so wrong.*Austin grabs Ryland and throws him out the window* *than jumps out of it*

_**I run to the window to see what's going on. And man Austin is kicking Ryland's ass.**_

_**Austin throws a punch. Ryland gets a dent on his face. Wait why did he get a dent isn't he human? Ryland kicks Austin.**_

_**Austin falls to the ground than gets back up and holds both of his hands up. His hands start to glow. Than they gain fire. Than boom Ryland went flying forward and Austin went flying backward. Because of the force of the blast. Who is dead now? Because really I do not know any that can survive a blast like that. Wait they are alien/Human like people. So they probably did. Next thing you know it Austin is back up and no sign of Ryland.**_

Ally: Where the hell is Ryland?  
Ryland: *behind her* Who knows he might be closer than you think.

Ally: *Turns around* *screams*

Eddie:*runs out of the kitchen to the room* Holy Macaroni.

Dez: *Randomly shows up* is that a good type of Macaroni? *than he leaves*

Ryland: What the hell?

Eddie: He is like that.

Ally:*Screams* AUSTIN!

_**Austin jumps through the window**_

_**Pushes Ally onto the bed. Than grabs Ryland and flies out the window and flies high and the sky. Next thing you know Ryland comes flying down than blows up.**_

_**I think Ryland was a robot.**_

Eddie: You think.

Ally: Was I thinking out loud again? Man I need to stop doing that.

Eddie: Yea you do.

_**Austin jumps through the window than he glows.**_

Austin: Man Ryland is a psycho.

Ally: Yea.

Austin: Ok now back to earlier. I thought you were dating him.

Ally: Nope. Yesterday we agreed to not date because I told him I still like you. Than today he thinks we are dating. It's like he was a whole new person. Do you think he was human when he came here?

Austin: I don't know we don't really-

Eddie: Wait what is that sound.

_**THUD THUD THUD.**_

Eddie: I think it's coming from the cellar.

_**We run out of the room than Eddie gets a key out of his pocket to open the door. He opens it than there is the real Ryland. I hope it is the real one. He is tied up and has duct tape on his mouth. Austin rips it off. Ryland yells super loud.**_

Ryland: OW! Took y'all that long to figure out that wasn't me?

Austin: Yup pretty much.

Ryland: You big nut head.

Austin: Shut up. Penis head.

Ryland: Butt head

Ally: Stop calling each other names.

Ryland: Shut up.

Ally: Shut don't go up. Prices do. So be quite.

Austin: That's my girl.

Ally: And you know it!

_**End P.O.V**_


End file.
